The Last Dragon Slayer
by Chance Green G King
Summary: After a death battle with his father Acnologia, The Dark Dragon Slayer Itfal Black Wing is transported to another world and there along with his exceed partner he will train to the fullest extent of his magic so that the word he is in don't fall like his while trying to find a sense of peace. (this story made up from movies Justice League vs Teen Titans & Judas Contract other oc's)
1. Chapter 1

**okay now before we begin I've always wanted to do a crossover but the problem was that I couldn't figure out what would sound good and so in the end this is the idea that I got and as the summary said.**

 **This will focus on the son of Achnologia who is the last the last Dragon Slayer from another universe by the name of Itsal Black Wing who was raised by The Dark Dragon Lilith making him the Dark Dragon Slayer.**

 **Also I do realize that sound a cheap but it's the best i got and also this ain't gonna be the teen titans cartoon that we all grew up with it resolves around a after the events of the Teen Titans Vs Justice League just so we can be clear on that.**

 **( before we begin I don't eon the anime fairy tail nor it's characters just only Itfal and his exceed partner Cinder along with other oc's as well )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Crossing**

 **(Male, Narrator) The world is changed. I can feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air.**

 **Much that once was... is lost..For none now live who remeber it.**

 **It began six hundred years ago during a time of civical war between one of the most powerful being to exsit...the dragons.**

 **There two sides with different ideals to the west the dragons saw humanity as nothing more but mere pawns and food. The dragons to the east believed in peace between both their races were possible.**

 **Entire contents were destroyed as both sides clashed with their ideals with the eastern dragons begining to lose the war.**

 **It was then that a new type of magic would be born granting the user the power to slay even the most powerful of dragons... and it was now the very first Dragon Slayers came to be.**

 **With this magic humanity joined the war but what they didn't know was that it would be their utter dimise in the end.**

 **Victory was near...but in end a foul monster was created from the spilt blood of dragons. A man by the name of Acnologia a bloodthirsty mortal that killed any and all dragons he could ignoring the fact many were his comrades.**

 **Then by the over usage of his magic his appearance soon became that of a dragon before becoming one and declared himself The Dragon King.**

 **He then began a genocide of his own species. One by one...this monster slayed even the most powerful of both dragons and dragon slayers.**

 **In end the world is left in ruin and the future is can only be changed by his death. However all of the dragon slayers had perished in battle...all except for one. Only one dragon slayer remains and it is will be his destiny to vanquish this great evil forever..**

* * *

 ** _In an ulternate universe was mountain range called Mount Hakabe._. .**

Massive explosions were seen in the distance from one random place to another with one mountain engulfed in a blue whiteish energy before it was destroyed. All of the sudden it now shows the very land itself was desimated with large craters all around. And it was very clear that there were signs of a great battle going on.

Very soon the snow was brought up through the wind by a large flap of wings being heard echoing through the air. Followed by a powerful roar that echoed through the mountain range and shook the earth itself.

The creature landed on the mountain top and it revealed to be a massive black dragon. It was covered in blue spiral like markings while it's chest was a gray color with its under chin that was shaped like an arrow head. As for its wings they resembled more like feathers akin to that of a bird with a stinger like tail.

Once it was perched on the mountain top it began to look around for its prey and it prey was hiding behind a boulder.

The one the dragon was hunting was Itfal Blackwing. He appeared to be 14 years of age with long jagged deep shade of black hair going all the way down his back and had bright green colored eyes. His height was about 6.9.

As for his attire it consisted of a high collared black jacket showing off his muscular chest white strapped shorts and had some sort of long black scaly scarf with white outlines around his neck with black and white running shoes.

Curerntly itfal was running out of breath but he knew that if he wanted to survive he had to fight on.

" I find this to be most disappointing " the black dragon said in a displeased tone as he approached to where itfal was.

" Who says I was going so easy?! " itfal questioned as he jumped up into the air and created a giant black orb.

 _ **"**_ **Dark Dragon's Flash Bomb!** " he then threw the orb right at the black dragons face Instantly exploding on impact and making it step back while the recoil sent itfal flying backwards.

" Gotcha! " a female voice said instantly grabbing him and flew in the air. What grabbed itfal was a little black yellowed eyed cat with black bat like wings and a very dark red pinkish colored belly.

" Thanks Cinder your a lifesaver! " the teen said as they flew up higher.

" No problem! But itfal your not gonna last much longer! " " I know that! " the dragon slayer replied as Achnologia began to stand back up from the hit he received.

" This bastard might be stronger then me but i still have to try! I owe this to everyone! So cinder...put me down. "

The black female exceed was unsure of what he had in mind but she knew that it was indeed better to trust him. " Alright " once she said that cinder landed him back on the ground only a few feet away from acnologia.

" Now cinder listein I want you to get out of here and no matter what happens don't look back " itfal said as he pressed both of his fists together and made bright purple symbols appear all over his body.

" You don't know if you can even beat him like that! " cinder protested.

" I have no choice! He took everyone away from us! And i told you to run! " itfal replied as his skin slowly began dissolve away.

" Like hell I am! Were partner's through and through! " cinder replied shocking the dark dragon slayer making him chuckle. " Okay then, your funeral. "

Seeing what his opponent was doing acnologia charged forward at itfal.

But before Acnolgia could attack further on itfal roared before creating a massive shockwave sending him back while dark energy began to leak out of his dissolved skin before he was shrouded in black mist.

Once the mist formed a large footed claw stomped onto the ground shaking the terrain. Only seconds later a large spade shaped tail came out swishing side to side before slamming into the ground.

Then four large wings streched out fully revealing a thirty foot wingspan. They all then flapped violently clearing away the black mist and showed another black dragon.

It was massive with black scales covering its body along with a few patches of hair. Large silver plated scales covered the front of its body. Long, thick silver hook shaped blades struck out of its front legs with other smaller blades coming out of its back aligned with long patches of white hair reaching down to its tail. Out of its muscular body, a long white neck stretched out with a massive head attached. It had eight horns sticking out of the back of its head with one over each of its green eyes giving it a total of ten. And out of its round snout black flames blew out with each breath.

After the transformation was done itfal now looked at acnolgia before giving off a roar that shook the ground being felt for miles before his foe gave off one of his own.

Cinder had just landed on his back " Okay Itfal this is do or die! Let's do this! "

" Hehehe, Do you really think becoming a dragon will increase your odds of slaying me? " acnologia inquired making itfal shake his head.

" No...i don't wanna slay you...i want to destroy you... " itfal answered with a sheer amount of venom in his voice as the two black dragons stared off at one another for about ten seconds waiting for either dragon to make the first move.

Once both dragons eyes locked itfal made the first move with his right claw imbused in dark energy

" **Dark Dragon's Pulverizing Fist!** ".

Once the attack successfully landed itfal jumped backwards and took into the air and all of his wings became coated in dark energy. " **Dark Dragon's Black Wind!** ".

Afterwards he then began to rapidly flap his wings over and over again creating a large amount of black mist that had the power of a hurricane blowing the his opponent a few feet back.

The mist then cleared and itfal was nowhere but just like that itfal was charging up massive amounts of dark energy into his mouth

 **" Dark Dragon Roar!** ". Itfal then fired a massive black energy blast right towards acnologia and do to being ungaurded the black dragon of the apocalypse roared in pain before crashing into mount hakabe itself burying it in a massive avalanche.

" Oh yeah! Go Itfal! " cinder cried out cheering for him as she rode on his back.

But sadly it wasn't enough cause acnologia bursted out of the debry.

" Very good, lets continue " after acnologia said those four words they gave off roars before charging towards one another. The two colossal beasts duked it out exchanging ten blows before the dragon of the apocalypse fired off his blue breath attack that itfal easily dodged but when it made contact with a mountain it was destroyed instantly.

The two then continued to exchange blows with the ground shaking to its very core along with cinder holding onto to deer life with her sheer determination as these two monsters continued to fight to the death.

Itfal slammed his tail at acnologia who returned the gesture before butting heads and itfal delivering an uppercut to his foe. After that he then brought him up to the air and then both dragons crashed down back to the ground.

Acnolgia then used this to his advantage and dug his fangs deep within itfals neck making the now transformed dragon slayer roar out in pain.

" Itfal! " cinder cried out his name with tears in her eyes having to watch her freind go through this as it was transpiring right infrong of her.

However despite the position he was in itfal then released massive amounts of dark energy creating a decent size explosion and making it let go of him.

" **Dark Dragon's Sword Tail!** ".

Itfal the his swiped his tail forward and coated it in dark energy and took shape of a massive sword and it literally decapitated off acnolgia's left arm making the dragon roar out in pain.

To repay the favor the black dragon headbutted itfal before digging his remaining right arm into his chest making the transformed dragon slayer roar out in pain.

Struggling to get out of his death's grip itfal then used both of his arm's to slowly remove the claw. " You will die "

" Not today! " itfal replied back before firing a direct breath attack right in acnologia's face.

" Come here! " itfal then grabbed acnologia's tail and then slammed him right into the ground before he began to charge up black flames inside of his maw along with his wings.

" **Now destroy! Dark Dragon's Titan Black Firestorm!** ". He then breathed a massive amount of black fire and with his wings rapidly flapping even more black fire completely engulfing the dragon of the apocalypse and nearly a large portion of the mountain side.

" Is he dead? " cinder asked as itfal ceased his attack and glared very intently at the large fire he had started before all of the sudden acnolgia roared out as he charged at itfal gripped his right leg in his teeth and ripped it out creating even more pain for itfal to endure as he screamed the loudest one of his life from the sheer pain.

Cinder was just at a lost of words " Itfal no! ".

" I'm still alive. Don't worry " itfal grunted as he managed to stay in flight before he heard the black dragon of the apocalypse laugh.

" Your power is truly on an equal terms to mine. This is truly a battle that I have been seeking for ages. However your power is still incomplete witch is why I am willing to teach you more use of your power so that you may kill me. Then again why must we fight when you and I could create more chaos to this world? "

" You go to hell! " itfal roared. " I will never join you! And as long as i breath...I will do my best to end your life! "

" Very well...then die. **Choas Dragon...** "

" **Dark Dragon...** "

" **ROAR!** "

Once they were both ready both dragons released their breath attacks at close range only ten feet away from one another before all of the sudden a bright portal appeared being the result of their great power fighting one another.

All of the sudden the portal began to suck the two dragons in slowly.

" Itfal what's going on!? " " a portal is sucking us in! " itfal cried out to cinder's question as he held on while for acnologia was a different story.

" Nooooo! i will not be denied! " he then pulled itfal's tail and just like that the two massive black dragons got sucked in with the exceed included before it closed creating a powerful shockwave that totaled the area leaving only a giant crater in its wake.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(Itfal narrating) Sometimes when another chapter ends another begins and this might as well be my story continuing on next time on The Last Dragon Slayer.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **A sort of new beginning**

* * *

 **Well everyone there's the first chapter of The Last Dragon Slayer so I hope that you all liked it and please review telling me your thought on this since I don't see nobody else try something like this so I thought to myself why not?**

 **For those that don't know this Itfal name means shadow so now hopefully you all can see where I'm getting at with the name as for Cinder I always loved the name and she's basically a cat version from the Legend of Spyro series**

 **As for how this will continue on I will have to figure that one out on my own so for the mean time if you all like this story and want to keep yourself occupied check out some of my other stories and ones from my friends Bloodydemon666, The Celestial Sky Dragon, and Insane Dominator.**

 **So until next time this is your main host saying**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay first off how are all out doing? From the looks of it this managed to get a little bit of attention but hey it's what'd you expect from the first chapter that you post up so I can hope that you all can like this story.**

 **Now here's the next chapter where you all get the general idea that now both Itfal and Cinder enter the DC world so I'll do my best to try and give you all a good read.**

 **" I don't own any characters from either universes just only my Oc's and other stuff that you will all see later on )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Dragon Slayer's Arrival**

 _ **Loacation: Prospect Peak, Alaska.**_

This large forest area in alaska was now undergoing its usual very long winters with the snow falling. The area itself was vast and one of the few coldest places on earth reaching to temperatures of over -80'F near freezing.

Then all of the sudden a bright light emerged in the sky forming into a bright circle and before long Itfal still in his dragon form crashed just like a meteor right into the ground skidding across and taking down hundreds of trees with him.

Cinder groaned getting up as she quickly adjusted to get to know her surroundings before she spotted the portal closing.

Then it hit her realizing what had happened.

" Itfal! " the little black female exceed said starting to cry out his name before summoning her wings. Once she was high enough cinder spotted her partner and quickly bolted right to him.

" Itfal! Come in wake up! " she said upon landing and started to wipe off the snow and dirt off of his eyes before they very slowly opened up.

" Cinder?...cinder? Where is Acnologia? "

The black exceed then looked around real quickly before speaking up.

" I don't know. But we have to focus here. Your bleeding to badly! You've already lost to much blood! "

" Indeed. My chest is nearly healed but my leg...my right leg is gone... " the transformed dragon slayer said speaking the truth before he raised his head and used his tail to lift it up into the air.

" Turning back right now will only kill me. For now I have to stop the bleeding on my leg. " Once he said that he started to gather black fire in his maw.

After getting enough he let loose his black fire at the stump in an effort to stop him from loosing anymore blood. But even so the process hurt like hell itself but no less the wound was sealed up reducing risk of infection.

Itfal growled very deeply as he waited for the pain to pass and when it was gone he then stood up with the rest of remaining legs.

" This isn't Mount Hakabe " itfal noted while gazing around his new surroundings with cinder speaking up.

" It defiantly looks like were not in Fiore ".

" Maybe...or perhaps the portal took us to another continent? " itfal asked himself trying guess where both of them were at while examining his wings.

" Cool, my wings weren't damaged " " what do we do? " cinder asked now looking her partner right in his now blue dragon eyes. After thinking for a little bit itfal answered.

" Well for right now we better find someplace else to bunker down. Because we don't know if Acnologia is here. So lets go cinder " the transformed dragon slayer said as he prepared for flight and began to slowly flap all four of his wings. Then very slowly he was starting to get air born with the snow and trees on the ground being blown away.

" Ill help look for a cave or something " cinder said as he then got up higher and soon they both took off heading near the mountains.

 _ **Location: The Hall of Justice**_

" What's going on? " Superman asked entering the monitoring room where the Dark Knight of Gotham/Bruce Wayne himself appeared to be checking something out.

" The satellite caught something " batman answered as he brought up a series of images on the screen. " This appeared just only five hours ago " the dark knight said pointing to a normal looking sky and then changed it showing somesort of bright light appearing.

" What is that? " the last krytonian asked never seeing anything like it before as batman continued on.

" That was how it began and then there was this... " the image now shows some sort of black mass coming out of it. "...whatever it is its clearly not from earth but perhaps it could be an extraterrestrial life form. However that light appears to be a portal because it closes shortly afterwards. "

" Did it manage to capture what it looks like? Because this could be serious " superman asked starting to grow a bit worried and it was then batman revealed the last image.

Once it was on screen both the dark knight and the man of steel eyes widened in shock of what they were seeing on the screen. It was massive and had four wings and it had a long tail with it appearing to have a reptilian appearance.

" I've never seen anything like this before...but you know it sort of reminds me of a... " " dragon... " batman said cutting superman off as he looked intently at the image and continued.

" We have to track it down before it can cause any damage. I think that should let the Titans investigate this at once. "

" Is that a wise move? " superman asked " I mean we don't know what it can do. "

" I'm aware of that but right now Lantern, Shazam and Flash haven't returned along with Wonder Woman. So for the league itself to investigate it right now wouldn't be a good call. So for right now until we learn more about it we'll have to stay on standby. "

" Alright then, call them " the man of steel said giving up on the topic as the dark knight soon began to call them up.

 **Location: Titans Tower**

Currently right now most of the team were the living room with everyone playing Jenga. All except for raven who was in her room mediating sort of in a way for her to ignore trigon's death threats.

As for who was in the room was Damian Wayne the new Robin, Garfield Mark aka Beastboy and Jaime Reyes aka Blue Beetle.

Damian pulls out a piece with the tower shaking a little bit but doesn't fall.

Gar then turns into a green chameleon and slowly pulls out a piece but it soon falls down burying him as well.

" 15 wins in a row for damian, sorry gar but you haven't won a single game of jenga " jaime said while being on his laptop and at the same time keeping track of score.

" Oh come on! How do you keep wining?! " beast boy asked as he unburied himself.

" It's a simple game of keeping a tower standing, you just need to find its weak points while keeping its strong points in tact " the young robin said in his same usual tone.

" I still sometimes have no idea what in the heck your even saying " gar said shifting back to his normal green self before the alarm went off meaning for the rest of the titans to head to the meeting room most likely for a important buisness.

* * *

Line break.

" Now that everyone's here we may begin " superman started off with batman begginging to explain the situation.

" As of right now we're assigning all of you on a mission. "

" What's the situation? " damian spoke up first asking his father.

" Aproximaly only hours ago the satellite caught something crashing somewhere in Alaska near Prospect Peak. Your mission will be to track down the anomaly and find out what it is. "

" Uh...hey excuse me? What are looking for exactly? " jaime asked raising his hand that the dark knight happily obliged brininging up an image of a large black creature resembling that of a dragon.

" You will all be searching for this...we don't know what it's capable of and we don't know where it came from. So as of right now you will head to Alaska and find it. But remember use caution."

" Well you heard them everybody " star fire said " we better get going. "

" Ah man I hate the snow! " blue beetle whined with beast boy adding " yeah and snow hates you to.

At the same time in a large cave Itfal felt a little chill going down his spine.

( I have an odd feeling all of the sudden )

 **To be continued**

 **Well first off I do know that this is really short and all**

 **but I wasn't really in the mood for a longer chapter for right now.**

 **However next time the next chapter will be a bit longer and there Itfal and Cinder will meet them both.**

 **But I know a few of you are wondering this...where is Acnologia at? That's one big question.**

 **Now to my reviewers**

 **Jack Whitty**

 **no I'm gonna include them in the dc universe there will be ocs but that's gonna be for something later on.**

 **Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **well that's good to hear and hey it's better then nothing and it's small for now but that's how The Outcast was as well so I'm sure it will get better.**

 **BloodyDemon666**

 **Well you go friend so I hope ya liked it despite it being short but like I'm telling sky everything starts off small. Also hope ya read the new chapter of The Outcast**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey how are you all doing? This is your main host the G King bringing you all a new chapter for The Last Dragon Slayer which is my first and only crossover I've ever done.**

 **So far a lot of you people appear to be enjoying this so far and I'm happy to hear that.**

 **Now before we begin I will let you know that more other ocs will be making an appearance with not many from the fairy tail universe just a small number like three or five at best, unless I want to add some enimies.**

 **Just remember this isn't the good old cartoon that we all grew up with but it's the possible animated movie that might be able to reboot the franchise to its glory because teen titans go is utter horse shit and lacks in so much.**

 **( I don't own fairy tail nor teen titans just all of my ocs )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Meetings**

 **Location: Prospect Peak, Alaska**

Currently right about now the titans had just arrived at the crash site.

" Whoa... " Beast Boy exclaimed now checking out the giant skid marking in the ground.

" That thing...has got to be way bigger then on camera. "

" You think? " Blue Beetle asked starcastically as he looked around while Damian was keeping a look out while Starfire and Raven were examining the area along with Cyborg who had decided to tag along.

" It looks like this dragon crashed here and it was hurt " star fire noted as she pointed out the large amounts of red snow in the area and then noticed the large footprints appearing to be reptilian.

" Well, we'll find out what is " cyborg said as he scooped some of the large amounts of red snow and began to analyze it.

Once it was done the results really were strange really surprising the robotic human.

" The hell? "

" What is it? " star fire asked.

" According to this information there's two different types of cells. First one is human and the other does not match any known data at all. So we could be in fact be facing something not from earth. "

" There's something special about this... " Raven spoke up getting both adults intrist as she continued on.

" Normally there's a small amount of magical energy in a being. But what ever it is it has so much power...I've never felt anything like this. "

They now noticed Gar was now a wolf and began to sniff into the snow and then pointed in a different direction leading to the mountain before he shifted back into his normal form.

" This is fresh...the scent is still here but it leads that way " the green teen said pointing to the mountain.

" Then that's where were going " star fire spoke up.

" Okay I can use a boom tube to get us to the mountain range through , but I can't gurantee we'll be at the right place. "

" We'll just have to improvise then " damian said before they did so.

Once they arrived on the mountain range they immediately spotted a large cave opening and that seemed like an ideal place for a dragon to hide because nearly every time in books and movies that's where they would be.

However there were two large passage ways leading to different parts of the cave.

" Okay everyone, " star fire spoke up. " Lets all split up to cover more ground. Jaime, Cyborg your with me. Raven, Robin and Beast Boy you'll take the right side. If you see anything or find something let us know " they all nodded in agreement and after that they all went to their directed paths.

" I don't know about you guys, but do you really think that were really looking for a dragon? " gar asked as he turned into a bat to fit into the scenery.

" I'm not really buying it that there is a dragon and the fact that there just a myth. "

" Yeah that's true " beast boy said agreeing with the new robin for one of the few rare occasions.

Raven spoke upm" I would have to disagree. We fought against demons and you don't think dragon's exist? There's always possibilities. "

" Well when you put like tha.. " gar was suddenly cut off by a loud sudden rumbling and it was then that the ceiling collapsed and everyone else scattered to get away but a large amount of dust was created.

" Raven!? Raven are you alright!? " damian asked with his voice being heard from the other side of the rubble.

" I'm okay! " the half demon replied " Are you both hurt?! "

" Nope! Just fine! " beast boy replied showing that both of her teammates were on the other side.

" I'm gonna go on ahead. Can you both find another way? " raven asked

" Yeah, we'll find another way just stay in contact! " damian said as they running was heard meaning that raven was alone but despite that she continued onward.

After about a whole hour of searching she wasn't even sure if the dragon was even in the mountain at all.

But that quickly changed. All of the sudden raven heard something scurry through the cave instantly getting her attention.

Then just like that Cinder popped her head out curiously gazing at raven with a lot of intrist. The little black exceed quickly ducked her head hiding but the young empath quickly kneeled down.

" It's okay...I won't hurt you... " she said trying to reassure cinder but she was still to unsure.

the little exceed then shook her head. " no...you'll only gonna hurt him... " this kind of surprised the female teen but she letted the little black talking cat continue.

" He's still freshly wounded...and he's in no shape to defend himself..So please..." the little exceed then began to tear up "...Please...don't hurt him! "

Raven could clearly see that this small cat appeared to be associated with the dragon and understood that she cared deeply for him as cinder identified.

The empath then gently petted cinder in a caring manner like her mother once did for her when she was little until the little exceed finally calmed down.

" Thank you, I feel a bit better now. My names Cinder what's yours? " the female black exceed asked.

" Raven. Also cinder what are you? Because I can feel a little magic power coming from you. "

" I'm an Exceed but i'll tell you later " cinder said before she summoned her black bat like wings surprising the young empath.

" What? Don't cats usually fly? "

* * *

Time Skip.

* * *

" Remind me again why were following a talking flying cat? " damian spoke up asking everyone as cinder was leading them through the cave.

" Well I'm sorry tight ass, you want someone else to lead you through? " cinder asked starcasticaly appearing to be a little ticked off by the new robins attitude.

" I heard of when pigs fly, but a cat? That's something else " cyborg commented

" I've seen a pig try to fly but he failed miserably. But he was delicious. "

" Okay, lets change the subject " star fire spoke up. " Cinder what is his name? "

" Itfal. "

" Itfal? What kind of a name is that? " beast boy asked making cinder look back at him and then back forward. " What kind of name is Garfield when your not even orange? "

" Hahahahahah! Hahaha! You got burned by a cat! " jaime said just laughing out loud before all of the sudden they heard a deep humming echoing through a large opening of the cave with a large hold filled with water.

Then before long cinder dispelled her wings and walked on two feet continuing on.

" Itfal! You feeling any better?! " cinder called out.

" **Nope I still got my hair ball with me** " a voice said echoing through the cave jokingly making the exceed laugh before she continued.

" Well don't be mad and all...but there these people looking...uh "looking" for you. "

Then very slowly heavy footsteps are heard and before long itfal comes out and shocking everyone because standing in front of them was a real living, breathing dragon just like how stories said they would look like only this one was covered in dozens of small cuts and wounds showing he got into one hell of a fight and barely lived.

Itfal looks to cinder " **There not holding you hostage are they?** " the female exceed quickly shakes her head.

" No, no, no they told me that they just wanted to ask you a few questions that's all. "

" ***snarling* Hmm, well? What do you want from me?** " itfal asked now laying down to face the titans.

" Just leave the talking to me... " Star Fire whispers and steps forward. " What cinder say's is true, we don't mean you any harm. But we need to know why you are here. "

" **Your scent isn't human and yet you appear to resemble like one** " itfal noted to himself and continued.

" **First answer this question. Where are we now? What content? "**

" Your in the America and your right now in Prospect Peak, Alaska. Your not from here are you? "

The transformed dragon slayer shook his head. " **No, we are not and it would appear that we are nowhere near our home of Fiore. In fact it's all coming to me now, we are no longer in our world.** "

" So you aren't from our world at all. But your hurt aren't you? " star fire inquired making itfal grunt as he used his long tail to show he was missing his right back leg.

" What happened? "

" **Ambushed. We were making our way through Mount Hakabe but it turned out our enemy had been waiting for us. But that is all I am willing to tell. For now I must focus on recovering before I can turn back to normal and know that I can trust the ones that look after this world.** "

" Normal? What are you talking about? " damian chimed in entirely confused making the dragon chuckle.

" **What you see here before you is nothing more then another part of my magic. If I was turn normal now then the pain I would substain as a human would only triple. Just enough to kill me. It will take three days till I can return to myself.** "

"...I'm willing to work something out, but once you recover you must tell us everything " star fire said.

" **Making a deal with a dragon without hesitation are we? Very well then we have a deal.** "

The red headed female alien nodded before looking to her team mate cyborg. " Do you think that you can create a boom tube to transport us to the tower? "

" I'm...not sure...but I should be able to... "

" **I Didn't say anything about going anywhere did I?** " itfal growled.

" I know. But we'll able to treat your wounds and you will be able to make a full recovery. You have my word. "

Itfal glared at the tamaranian before he began to think and noticed cinder giving him a wink.

" **So be it.** " once that was all said cyborg opened up a large portal and after itfal got up he slowly made his way through with cinder in tact.

* * *

 **Back in Fiore**

Now it shows what remains of the once great city of Crocus

" Itfal hasn't returned yet? " a silhouetted figure asked sounding male.

" No, and I'm really worried " another figure replied defiantly female followed by another female voice only it was high pitched.

" Well what are we gonna do? I mean he's been gone for over two days now. "

" Hmmm, I think that it would now be a good time as any to find itfal. "

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **Okay so I realize that this seems a bit cheap and all but hey I'm trying my best on this. Plus I'm just hoping that your all liking this story at least**

 **And now to my reviewers**

 **Bloody Demon666**

 **Another happy customer. Your to kind friend so I hope you enjoyed this one despite it being short**

 **Guest**

 **Thanks a lot at least I know a few people really like this story so hope you'll give another review because I appreciate it.**

 **Well that's enough for right now.**

 **Right about now I still have yet to figure out what to do next but I guess i'll just need to think of something up.**

 **But if any of you have any suggestions I'm all ears so don't be shy.**

 **Now that's enough for right now so until next time...**

 **G King!  
**

 **Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo! How's it all going? Pretty well I assume? Because this is your main host the G King bringing to you all another brand new chapter for The Last Dragon Slayer.**

 **I do realize that it has been slow lately but that's because I haven't thought about much on what I could possibly do next. Not to mention I haven't been feeling very good lately both physically with a bit of mental, but the loony bin mental.**

 **Anyways after banging my head on the wall that said "bang your head here" with actually reduces stress, not the actual wall I'm talking about the foam spikes.** **Okay, moving on now.**

 **Lately the ideas have been coming in very slowly and with the sequel to the movie now out and bought I feel a bit of the rush.**

 **( I don't own the D.C. universe nor the fairy tail anime nor manga )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Questions and new seeds of evil**

 _ **Location**_

 _ **Hall of Justice**_

Right now multiple members of the Justice League were present from such Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Hawkman, Marshian Manhunter, and Green Lantern/Hall Jordan with Shazam included.

On the screen it shows what appears to be a large containment cell that resembled a small forest with water and everything but it also had massive steel bars showing it was mean't to keep something in.

And something there was inside indeed. A loud sound was heard and it turned out to be Itfal fast asleep with Cinder laying on top of his head.

As he was sleeping multiple members of the Justice league were in awe of the sight laying before them.

" Whoa...there's no way that can be real... " Flash exclaimed.

" It is no fluke, for this is indeed a real dragon " Wonder Woman said chiming in.

" But the question is, how did it get here in the first place? " Cyborg inquired.

" I've checked into it as well, and there's not a single galaxy that harbors a species of lifeforms such as this " Green lantern added.

" We were originally going to let the rest of the league know, but we decided to keep this low until we actually knew what we were dealing with " Superman explained as Batman then spoke up.

" According from the report Star Fire has given us this dragon's name is Itfal " batman said as he examining a data pad and continued on further with the images of him appearing out of the portal.

" He came here through some sort of portal and landed in Alaska and we had the Titans investigate. Not only does his DNA match that of a human but also one of that has never been discovered before the same goes with that cat of his called Cinder that appears to have intelligence. "

" Further more we think that this is magic related " Wonder Woman added " Shazam? Any thoughts? "

" Now that I look at it, this is defiantly something from another world one that is entirely different from ours " the male/child replied.

" Not only that but he said that he wouldn't talk unless he is fully healed. But something else concerns me, just what did cause him to lose one of his legs in the first place? " Superman inquired adding in a great question indeed

" Well whatever it was, I have a bad feeling about this " Cyborg said adding in his comment.

* * *

Time skip it now shows what appears to be a large containment cage made from solid steel bars and glass with the inside having a small forest detail.

As for what was in their it was Itfal drinking right out of the large pool of water like the reptile he was for the moment before taking a dip into it letting himself sink in and sighed in relief.

But then all of the sudden the doors opened and as he was enjoying the feeling of the water he turned his attention towards the entrance and soon his eyes layed upon Starfire, Night Wing, Robin and Raven who were now wearing their civilian/normal clothes.

" So? What do I owe the pleasure for this visit? " the dragon asked as he stepped out of the pool and shook himself off like a dog and sat down on all fours with his tail swishing side to side.

" Were here to see how your doing and we would actually like to get to know you better " Star Fire replied making the dragon raise an eyebrow before he slumped forward with his left claw under his chin.

" First off I've been okay, minus the leg. But I get it, your here cause your leaders told you to learn more about me- "

" Hey! " Cinder spoke up making a pouty face taking offense that she was left out of the talk.

" Oh my bad, us. You wanna learn more about us? "

" Well yeah, " Nightwing said repling quickly with the dragon now making an okay sign with his right claw.

" That's okay. It's not everyday a dragon comes to another world with a talking flying cat " cinder then summons her bat wings and landed on his head with the transformed dragon slayer not minding it at all.

" Itfal? " he turns to starfire " where do you both come from? And what's it like? "

" I can awnser that, you see where I live is much more "different". "

" We can clearly see that " Damian commented making Itfal scoff at his attitude.

" Ignoring... " the dragon said before he looked over to Raven and sniffed her about three times much to everyone's confusion including the half demon herself.

" Sorry bout that, it's just...you have a very interesting scent and a powerful flow of magic energy "

" So that means where your from magic is very common? " the gothic asked with Itfal nodding.

" That's right. You see in another land lies the kingdom of Fiore a small peaceful nation with a population of 18 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold every market place, for most magic is merely a tool part of everyday life.

For some however magic is an art and they've devoted their lives to its prévis, the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds such as myself and cinder and many others played their skills in search of fame and fortune. "

He paused letting this sink in.

" There were all kinds of different guilds docking the landscapes of Fiore itself, but there was one guild in a town that was like none other. One from which countless legends were born and continues to create more legends, as for its name, our home...Fairy Tail. "

Once the dragon said the name of his guild he raised his right claw into the air and showed the signature guild mark along with cinder who had it on her right ear.

" What's that mark supposed to mean? " Damian inquired.

" This shows that when bare this symbol your a full fledged member. "

" So its like uhhh...a club? " Night Wing inquired.

" Not really, you see guilds are originazations where wizards gather information and find work, but your not considered a full fledged wizard unless your in a guild. So in other words a lot of lives depend on the guilds. But there all over the world, but the popular ones are hard to get into. "

" So wait your saying a bunch of spell casting men and woman join these guilds to make a living? " Robin asked again with his two sense involved in it.

" Yep, the freaking best " Cinder awnsered as she was enjoying a fish.

" Yeah, considering all of the places you get go to and other stuff, but I tell you this all the time, it's has its dark sides " Itfal said scolding the little black exceed.

" If your are a member then your both wizards? "

" Yes, that we are...in sorry but what's your name? " Itfal asked.

" It's Raven " the gothic looking teen awnsered.

" well Raven, what you say is true we are wizards, but the thing is there thousands of different magic all over the world some that let you use the elements, enhance your body and grants you the abiltys of other monsters. "

" What is your magic? " Star Fire asked " from the looks of it I take it you can turn into a dragon? "

" I can but it is part of my magic you see I'm a Dragon Slayer, hence the name it's a lost magic that was used to slay dragons and allows the users body to take on the qualites of a dragon. Plus the things about dragon slayers is that there all kinds of elements, mine is darkness witch in terms makes me...The Dark Dragon Slayer. "

" How does it work? " Raven inquired appearing to be fascinated with his magic.

" Well think about this way, a fire dragon has lungs to breath fire, dragon scales to disolve fire and dragon claws for attacking with fire, in my case the darkness is treated the same way. "

" How did you learn it? " Itfal chuckled at that question for Starfire.

" I learned it from my mother, even though she's my foster mother but then again it don't matter. "

" She must have been a wonderful person then " he nodded at the tamaraiains question.

" Yep, not only a wonderful mother but a beautiful yet powerful dragon. "

Then all of the sudden after Itfal said that everyone then grew confused by what he meant by that.

" What do you mean by that? " Night Wing asked now breaking the silence " is calling her that like a compliment? "

" Nope, got it all wrong there. You see its not that Lilith looks like a dragon, she is one. "

" Yep, what itfal says is true, Lilith is a real live Darkness Dragon " Cinder said chimming in kind of surprising everyone that was there with them both.

" Wait a minute...you were raised by a dragon that taught you magic that could kill her? Why would she do that? Considering that it could get herself killed? " Damian inquired a little bit sceptic about Itfals story.

" In truth Dragon Slayer magic is form of power that the dragons have. As for the story with my mother is that she found me as an infant and raised me as her own child and at the age of 6 she began to train me. As for me trying to kill her I would never do that, she's been there for me for a long time. "

" What happened to Lilith? " Raven asked curious to know and do to her early life as a child she charished the fond memories of her mother before the whole incident with Trigon.

" Sadly she passed away, and ever since then I've been on my own but it was only two years later that I found Cinder before joining Fairy Tail. Anything else? "

" Look, Itfal if it's okay with you, could you tell us what happened to you? "

" ... " at that moment hearing that question seemed to make Itfal a little more tensed by that question and with Star Fire instantly regretting that question before he said one word. "...Achnologia " after saying that he began to walk off.

" Huh? Where are you going? What's Acnologia?! " Damian said trying to get an anwser as Cinder summoned her wings and got infront of them.

" Look, guys, just give him a little time. It's very personal to him, but he will keep his word about telling you everything, Trust me okay? " after that the little black exceed flew off to catch up with him while the four left the cage all except for Raven who was just mere inches away from the door and looked back to Itfal who was talking to Cinder before joining the rest of them.

" He's hiding something... " Damian spoke up as they made their way out.

" I can't argue with that, but what's Achnologia? " Night wing asked wondering what the word meant or what it was.

G" Something evil... " Raven chimmed in earning a look from the others. "...I saw it in his eyes, the anger and sadness he's had it ruff. "

" I just only hope that he can trust us...and only then when we'll be able to help him " Starfire said as her lover placed a hand onto the tamaranians right shoulder.

" I know where your coming from Kori, but while I'm at I need to find out what Achnologia means. "

* * *

Somewhere else in Gotham city a portal opened and out from it came a hooded cloaked figure.

" So this is where he is? Heh, even if it will be hard to track him that is what will make this more amusing " the hooded figure said before he dashed up onto the rooftops to get a better view.

" This is defiantly different then Fiore, (light chuckle) I'm actually now curious to know what this place has to offer " after that was said the mysterious figure removed his hood.

This person revealed to be a male who was at least twenty years of age. He had silver colored hair that spiked outwards to the front, and had a pair of goggles covering his purple colored eyes.

" Either way, I shall if he is here, I shall find him. In the name of Reborn Grimore Heart " the silver haired male said as the camera angle now refocuses on the right side of his neck bearing the signature symbol red in color with an X crossing now in the middle.

 **To be continued**

 **Yep that defiantly sounded a bit cliché I know, but it is what it is, and now I'm sure a lot of thoughts are going through your minds on what will happen next correct?**

 **Well for the time being, think of this as the beginning of something to look forward to in the future.**

 **While I'm at it, time to reply to my reviewers**

 **Guest**

 **And even know this is short hope you enjoyed it no less.**

 **Silentype1997**

 **Try to focus on this you ask? I'll try but unless I have the inspiration and the "rush" to do so then it proves to be quite difficult, but happy to hear that your enjoying this story.**

 **While I'm at, recently made a new Dartstalkers story called Darkstalkers Crusade, so if any of you are Capcom fans at the least, please check it out. I know you'll like it.**

 **As well as a shout out to my friend bloddydemon666 he's recently made a few John Wick crossovers so if your a gun lover then check them out.**

 **Okay that's enough for right now so until next time,**

 **G King!**

 **Out!**


End file.
